unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Samuelcd1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to Uncharted Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Naughtydog Forum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TreatTheSickness (Talk) 19:00, October 10, 2010 Welcome!!! Hey, I've seen you on the ND forums. Welcome to the Wiki!--Klock101 19:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:uhh Hey, Samuel. I think you're talking about the news section on the homepage. I made a mistake there when I was adding the news about Uncharted 3's release date, but I changed it yesterday. Unfortunately, Wikia's cache can be a bit aggressive and the page you are seeing is not the most up do date version. This will have happened because you visited the page when the mistake was still there, and now that version of the page is what you're seeing. If you log out and log back in, the homepage should fully update. I know it's annoying, but I'll get in touch with Wikia about the issue. Thanks.--Klock101 08:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Don't worry man. I was in a bad mood that week and I probably shouldn't have taken it out on you. In regards to editing however, just please make sure you're editing for the sake of the Wiki and not for the top spot on the leaderboard. Just make sure all your edits have a point. Also, I've noticed that you're signing your posts strangely. Although there's nothing wrong with what you're doing, I'm not sure if you've noticed that there is a signature button at the top of the editing box. If you click it then your signature will be automatically added to the end of each post you make. Alternatively, you can add four tildes (the ~ symbol) to the end of each post. This will also generate your signature. Happy editing!--Klock101 20:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey Samuel. You can add as many categories as you like, just as long as they apply to the pages that they're on. You've been here for a while now and you've been editing pages well, so I trust you not to cheat the leaderboard. It's only really new users that ever try to cheat the system. If you have an account here and have been editing well, then you'll be fine. Also, to rename a page, you click on the dropdown arrow beside "Edit" and click on "Move." You will then be asked how you want to rename the page.--Klock101 13:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sub Categories Don't worry about the questions. I'm here to help. To add a category to different category's sub-category section, all you have to do is go to the category page you want to make a sub-category, and go to the bottom of the page. Then add it to whatever category you want and it will automatically become a sub-category of that page. For example, to make the category "Uncharted Characters" a sub-category of the category "Characters," you'd go to the "Uncharted Characters" category and add the "Characters" category to it.--Klock101 15:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category Create all the categories that you want (well, as long as they're relevant). I don't think that there are any DLC medals though.--Klock101 21:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Please reply to this message at link provided As an active Uncharted wiki contributor, I am asking that you take the time to read this message. I am taking steps to get the achievement system removed from the Uncharted wiki as it has caused far more hassle than it is currently worth. I apologise to any editors that enjoyed having the achievement system, but in the long run, I feel that removing it for the time being is best. If/when the wiki reaches a larger size, with more active administrators to oversee it, then I would be happy to reinstate it. For now however, we do not have the manpower to control abusers of the system, who's edits are harmful to the wiki, and who's numbers have been growing recently. To have the achievement system removed, I must first have the support of members of the Uncharted wiki community. As a result, I will ask you to please leave a comment on this blog post showing your support. Thank you. --Klock101 19:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I've deleted the category Due to the fact that the amount of redirects that would be required would cause havoc, it is not possible to move/rename categories. If you do happen to make a mistake with one, then all that can be done is to delete it. I've deleted the misspelled one. All you have to do now is make a new one.--Klock101 21:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Punctuation Seeing as there is a finite amount of medals, and that you are the one adding them to categories, then I'll say leave it as it is. When all of the medals are in their categories then there will be no need for anyone else to add pages to those categories, so it will be fine. The general rule to avoid situations like this with categories is to call anything related to Drake's Fortune "Uncharted," anything related to Among Thieves "Uncharted 2" and the same for Drake's Deception, "Uncharted 3." ie. "Category:Uncharted 2 medals" as opposed to "Category:Uncharted 2: Among Thieves medals." It avoids punctuation issues and is much easier and quicker to type.--Klock101 22:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Plunder medal values Hey Samuel. I was hoping that you'd be able to tell me the values of kill related medals in Plunder matches. I know that they were changed in 1.09 to deter kill farming, but I forget what value they have. I'd go online and check myself but my PS3 is broken.--Klock101 16:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Medals Ok. Thanks for looking. Hopefully I'll get my ps3 fixed soon (or get a new one), so we can check then. Thanks again.--Klock101 23:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Request I can assure you that we do more than welcome new users ;) If you look at a medal page, a game page, a music page, you'll notice the infoboxes at the right hand side. I assure you, they don't magically appear. Also, someone has to make sure that vandals are warned, and banned if the repeatedly offend. You also have to differentiate between vandals and inexperienced wiki users that would benefit from reading the Manual of Style and the help guide. Also, the css and JavaScript have to be maintained and updated. A lot of things go on behind the scenes that don't appear on the "recent activity" page. We also handle any user complaints, suggestions, troubleshooting, etc. It's a learning experience, so I'll grant you the admin rights. You can give it a trial run and see what you think.--Klock101 19:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC)